In the past, notwithstanding every effort to provide devices to insure that elevators do not get stuck between floors, it does occur all too often that people are trapped, sometimes for extended periods of time which is very unnerving and, in some cases, highly dangerous.
To provide an escape, some elevator roofs are provided with escape hatches; however, this is at best an attempt to provide a difficult and cumbersome escape path. Accordingly, efforts have continued to solve the elevator problem and efforts in this regard are found in the prior art, for example in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 373,587; 1,977,706; 3,012,633; and 3,258,885.